


I Fell For You Hard

by Alex_Boss166



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Bi-Curiosity, Gay, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Mafia AU, Nobody is Dead, Unrequited Love, Violence, Weapons, except James and Lily, simps, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Boss166/pseuds/Alex_Boss166
Summary: I'm bad at writing summaries so I'm just going to tell you to look at the tags okay?THIS IS AN IN PROGRESS FIC!Warning 'Grammatical errors''Potential violent acts'
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	1. My Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my Drarry Fanfic!  
> Lemme know if you enjoy it and want to see more or even suggestions for the future! (Ofc you will get credit for inspiration for that chapter) I dont know how long this will be but that's whatever!  
> Now go enjoy it!!!  
> @///@

**Chapter one: My Infatuation**

In the beginning it was easy to hide he liked him it has only gotten harder since. Draco really really liked him, but he thought he would only hurt him until....

_3 years ago..._

I was staring at him again and all of my friends knew it. He was just so pretty his messy black curly locks, his piercing green eyes, and olive freckled skin. His body was to die for tall enough, but short enough his head could fit perfectly under my chin, lean build with slight curves, and you can't forget those cute circular glasses atop his skinny button-ish nose.

"Draco~~~ come on man are you even paying attention to me I know he cute but god." Blaise uttered in a teasing tone.

Dracos face lit a slight red and he muttered. "Shut up Blaise you know I was!"

"Then what was he saying Dray?" Pansy joining in with Blaise's teasing tone.

"I- Um you know what you guys suck!" Draco stated.

Pansy and Blaise chuckled at their friend they knew it. He was hopelessly in love with Harry Freaking Potter.

"Why dont you just go over there and ask him out already?" Pansy questioned him.

"Pans you know I can't he could get hurt." Draco said in a upset tone of voice. 

"Draco at this point I think even our rookies know your head over heels for Potter." Blaise said assuredly.

"Honestly at this point I'm starting to think you only bought this place to see him!" Pansy said facing toward him with a amused look.

Draco snapped his head in their direction. "Pans whyyyy~." Draco whined with a blushing face and a glare.

To anyone else in that bar that might have looked aggressive, but to them they knew he was just being a big embarrassed baby.

_Mean while..._

Hermione's voice rings in his ears. " You know he likes you and you are fully capable of protecting yourself Harry!"

Harry knew it was true but he never wanted to admit it. That would mean owning up to liking his boss and not only that the current top dog in the Slytherin Mafia. Which he has not been on the best of terms with as of late.

Harry had a habit of messing with their guys. No he didn't kill them even if he could he just liked teasing them and beating them up a couple times to bring down their ego a few notches. Not that Draco knew anything of that his men never wanted to own up to getting beat up by a waitress at their bar.

As Harry went to clean a table in his section he got stopped by someone. Harry didn't know how to react until he was being hit on and pulled into this random guys lap.

"Hey.." the guy looked at his nametag on his apron. "Harry you look so hot tonight." He said in a slurred voice. 

Harry looked at him then looked at his hands and removed them from his waist and tried to walk away. The guy pulled him in again and said "C'mon honey don't you wanna sit with me." Harry could smell the alcohol practically pouring off of him. 

"No and besides that you smell and your not my type" his friends laughed at what Harry said as he tried to get up again but the guy kept on trying. " Honey please your turning me on~." The guy said again slurred. 

Harry pulled him in and whispered into his ear. "What do you not get I said no you son of a bitch." Harry latched onto his wrist twisting as he stood up. At this point his friends are yelling and Harry gave no fucks he had this guy pinned to the table practically whimpering at him to stop.

" If you EVER touch me another waitress or even another person like that again without their permission I will happily get my gun and you might just find a bullet between those shit colored eyes!" Harry said with complete conviction and everyone has gone quiet.

The guy nodded his head quickly and said sorry repeatedly. "Now get out you might be lucky and no one other than the people here will know you're a little fucking pervert." Harry said. 

The guy and his friends scrambled to get out and leave as quickly as possible leaving a hardy tip for Harry.

Harry picked up the money shoving it into his apron pocket an turned around facing everyone in the bar.

"Sorry for that some guys never know when to quit." He said with an honest smile high off of the adrenalin to the people in the bar.

_With Draco..._

Pansy says in awe "Maybe he's not as weak as we might have thought."

"Damn right he nobody bitch!" Blaise said with a chuckle.

Draco just nodded he doesn't want to admit that was the hottest thing he'd seen in his life so far.

**To be continued~**


	2. Luna...

After Harry's shift he decided to help clean up the bar. This wasn't unusual for Harry he did this quite often it makes his manager happy. He likes his manager an older man but he's a really sweet guy.

Harry was wiping down tables with a few other employees getting ready to close up. Walking around his section looking on the floor for debris.

Then he saw an employee shoving money from the tip jar into their pocket. Harry runs over and grabs their wrist.

The girl looked scared and guilty Harry knew her quite well she was a sweet girl, but she got herself into a lot of bad situations. Coming to work with bruises and cuts almost every week.

"Luna?"Harry said concerned he knows she wouldn't do that if she didn't have to. 

"H-Harry.... I- I- I .. I'm in trouble aren't I..?" Luna stuttered. "Luna.. What happened?" He said sadly.

"My dad's in trouble he-he's sick Harry really sick..." she said with tears in her eyes.

Harry released his grip on her wrist. "Luna if you needed money you could've just asked." Harry said with a worried tone.

"But-but Harry I-i couldn't do that to you you've always been so sweet and taking it would just feel wrong!" Luna exclaimed.

"Luna I am in no need of money I have a whole trust fund. I come from rich parents! I do this job because I like it not because I have to. If you need money I'm always here to help out." Harry said with certainty.

"Harry I don't know what I'd do without you.." Luna says sweetly tears still in her eyes

"Luna you've only ever been sweet to me why wouldn't I help you out?" Harry says kindly

Luna and Harry share a warm hug. Harry gently placing his hand over her head and Luna wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. Crying into his chest

**Meanwhile...**

**Blaise's POV**

What in the world I just don't believe this! Harry and Luna, Luna and Harry are together! I have to tell Draco him and I have been good friends forever. Draco and Blaise, Blaise and Draco best buddies I'd be breaking bro code if I didn't tell him!

**To be continued...**


End file.
